


your replacement

by parkjimin_exe



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Coffee Shops, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, K-pop References, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjimin_exe/pseuds/parkjimin_exe
Summary: 21 year old park jimin is told that he must stay with gang leader, kim taehyung just to get revenge on his ex lover.





	1. 一

**_ welcome to los angeles park jimin _ **

_that’s what the new atmosphere screamed at me, i never noticed such an anxiety boil in my stomach, but i knew this was for the betterment of my life. after jeongguk and i decided to split, i moved away from busan and flew down to la._

_i didn't really miss jeongguk. though i will admit, i miss his busan accent so much. i never knew why, but i loved it when he talked to me in satoori rather than standard dialect. it was much more dominant and sexy, in my opinion, but besides the point. i sighed angrily as i let my mind drift to the thought of jeongguk. he was bad for me!! why do i keep thinking about him?!_

_i clenched my fists and i stormed off to my apartment that my friend, seokjin gave me. it was very modern and very expensive, which wasn't like seokjin at all, he wasn't one for spending lots of money on anything. so, i immediately thought he had a sugar daddy._

_he had a boyfriend who he called daddy sometimes, he was young though, but he was filthy rich. his name was namjoon and he was super sexy. it actually made me jealous. i rolled my eyes at my own selfish and stupid thoughts. i was perfectly happy being single._

\--------------

it’s been over a year since i moved and, i loved every moment, but the one thing i hated was work, i mean i love my field of work, but some customers were complete assholes. you know, the usual asshole who is too specific, the one who orders off of the ‘secret’ menu, it's like, just tell us what's in it and we’ll make it. is it that hard?

so, here i am, making some young mother’s latte as she watches her children, my heart melted at the sight. the mother’s face was glowing and lit up with happiness, she really cared about her children, and i could understand that.

“one chocolate latte for taeyoon!” i said loudly, just so she could hear me, because, for a coffee shop at 8:45 am. it was quite loud. she quickly got out of her seat and walked towards me, her long black hair pulled up in a bun and her makeup was absolutely on point. i mean, my gay ass loves makeup and i’m even sporting quite the look myself.

“thank you so much, jimin.” she smiled at me and i bowed and smiled back.

i looked over to the clock and saw that it was already 9:15am, and to most they would be way too early to be standing around and making coffee and other various drinks, but it was fun for me at least. hoseok was late, again. he’s always late ever since he got that damn mob boss of a boyfriend, who was super hot, may i add. they were probably fucking early in the morning and late at night, too, but that was none of my business.

“i’m here! sorry chim!” hoseok bowed quickly as he tied his apron on.

“no problem hyung.” i smirked, he looked up and rolled his eyes, he finally stood up. i smiled at him and i headed back to the counter where i was met by a very attractive man in a very expensive suit.

“h-how can i h-help you, s-sir?” i stuttered because his looks just clouded my thoughts. he was tall and muscular with blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. his lips were somewhat plump, they more more long than plump, unlike my lips, which, in my opinion were too big, but okay whatever.

“aren’t you cute, i’ll have a americano.” he said in a hushed voice, i smiled and nodded, handing the order to hoseok. “thank you for the c-compliment sir.” i bowed to him and he just smiled at me. his smile was adorable. it took the shape of a rectangle like thing.

“anytime, for you.” he smirked and winked me and, i could feel my blush deepen.

“hey taehyung. got any news on the business?” hoseok asked as he gave the man named taehyung his americano.

“it’s going, i bet you're only asking because yoongi wants the money so he can spoil you rotten, am i not correct?” taehyung rolled his eyes playfully and hoseok gasped in fake offense.

“correct indeed, my good sir, but he needs the money to fight off jeon, he’s really been getting into our business and the other kims’.” hoseok said in a rushed whisper.

“that fucking kid. all he talks about is getting this guy named, jimin back, and i plan to sweep mr. park off of his feet.” taehyung looked at me with his honey eyes and dear lord did my heart stop. i felt like a weight had been lifted, but added onto my shoulders at the same time. were they talking about jeongguk?

“true, jimin, you’re going to be with taehyung for a while, okay?” hoseok asked softly, “i have all of your meds right here.” he mumbles as he hands me a bag with all of my medication in it.

“b-but why?” i asked, i didn't even know this man and i had to leave with him? i didn’t understand, and that was made obvious by my facial expression. to most i would be described as ‘flabbergasted’, but i hated that word so i just decided to push that idea out of my head. “was this planned?” i asked as i held onto the bag of medicine. this was all too sudden.

“yes, this was planned, but you have to understand, it's technically not safer to be with taehyung right now, but you have to go, okay?” hoseok said softly and i nodded. well, let's just see where this takes me.


	2. 二

_hoseok_

_i sighed as i shifted on mine and yoongi's black leather couch, it was cool to the touch and i knew that because i was currently wearing booty shorts and a black crop top, and no, yoongi didn't force me to wear it. i wanted to because it makes me feel good about myself._

_i kinda liked my body being on display for all to see, kinda the reason i was a pole dancer and stripper along with jimin, jin, and our friend, hansol._

_"babe, where do you put the gun?" yoongi shouted from our room and i chuckled, he could be so blind sometimes._

_"it's in your drawer, silly!" i laughed and i could hear him gasp and, i fucking lost it. i doubled over because i was laughing so hard._

_moments later i saw him walk down the stairs, just as our doorbell started to ring, the loud and quite annoying sound filled the empty house with actual noise other than yoongi and i's laughs, moans, voices, and occasionally music._

_yoongi sighed and opened the door to reveal seokjin and namjoon. two faces i haven't seen in the longest time, except for jin at work because he needed to make some money. even though namjoon was fucking loaded._

_"jin!" i squealed and i bolted to the door to engulf him in a tight hug, which he returned._

_"hoseok!" jin whispered yelled, as he let go of the hug and stepped into the house, mansion thing. i didn't know what to call it._

_"so, why are you two over?" i asked namjoon who was currently taking his shoes and coat off._

_"business." he rolled his eyes and shrugged, he wasn't one to actually talk about business, i sighed and nodded my head, but i was excited knowing that jin and i would now have the day to ourselves._

_"oh! that's right! hoseok, jimin is going to move in with tae tae!" jin smiled._

_what? no, this was none of jimin's business. he should stay out of this lifestyle._

_"no, why?" i asked._

_"because we need jeongguk to get mad, he need to get him to want to fight." yoongi droned._

_"but why?" i asked again._

_"because." yoongi repeated and i sighed in defeat._

-

jimin

"hoseok, please just tell me what's going on, i'm scared." i whined, i wanted and need answers, i was scared that this taehyung man wasn't as nice as he presented himself to be.

"don't worry jimin, taehyung is very nice and he'll take care of you." hoseok said gently, "now, go."

"but-."

"be back in time for work tonight." hoseok cut me off and winked and i smiled at him. i could tell he was somewhat worried about this, and how i knew this wasn't his idea and that only bad things will come out of this.

i turned to taehyung, i told him to wait for me as i walked to the back of the shop and i saw that all of my stuff was there, but i was surprised that i didn't have and clothes in there.

i huffed and i walked back out into the shop.

"what about clothes?" i asked.

"we can go shopping." taehyung smiled and i nodded, walking out into the shop and next to taehyung. he smelled so good, he smelled masculine and feminine, i loved it. it was soft and inviting, but musky and powerful.

he took me by the hand and lead me out of the small shop.

the breeze was gentle and the sky was gray. a sign that a storm was on its way. 

-  
 **guys don't let this flop- also the reason yoongi didn't want to tell hoseok the full reason why jimin was going with taehyung was because hosoek had a big mouth and he would tell jimin**


	3. 三

"why did you come to california?" taehyung asked me as he started the black maserati. 

"i had to get away from life. i heard once you came to california, there's really no chance of going back to your old life." i answered, my head was is the clouds. i couldn't understand why people were so drawn to the crowded streets of california. it was amazing, i admit, but there isn't anything crazy about this state.

"i left daegu so i could, uh, do my business more freely. also, i'm allowed to be myself here, as in gay. i'm allowed to be gay here." he tried to deadpan, but i could hear a smile in his voice. 

i totally agreed with the gay thing. korea didn't seem to handle the fact that men like men and girls like girls, and some like both, some like none, some like all. some boys wanna be girls and some girls wanna be boys. honestly, my home country just didn't understand.

"that's nice, i guess." i deadpanned, trying to sound as serious as i possibly could. i heard taehyung hum in response. 

maybe he did want me to care, but at moments, i couldn't find that heart to. and, i guess that was fine, but i didn't really know what fine was anymore. 

it had so many different meanings.


	4. 四

after fifteen minutes of otherwise useless banter, taehyung and i reached the house, well, mansion i should be calling it, but it didn't really matter, did it?

taehyung, being the absolute gentleman he is, came over to my side of the car, opened the door for me to get out. 

how sweet. 

and i don't mean it sarcastically, because of my night occupation, people think i'm a slut, and 'daddy's little whore'. so, they treat my friends and i like trash. no cabs will pick us up, unless there's an old guy wanting to pick up a few strippers. which was very wrong. i felt especially bad for the women working there, but hey, they needed the money. 

jin is easily affected by the way we're treated, but he still does it because it gives him confidence and, for the pay. that namjoon could obviously provide. 

hoseok does it because he loves to flaunt his body for all to see. he doesn't mind people seeing him half naked, or practically naked with a pair of shorts on, but there was always one person who got to see hosoek in all his glory and, that, of course, was yoongi.

i do it for the same reason hoseok does. i love my body showcased, it's a way to boost self esteem. which i troubled with most of my life.

the good thing is that the pay is fucking great though, at the expense of being called out by everyone, from old grandmothers to kids. seriously, what would kids know about this stuff unless their parents, or parent exposed them to it. so i wouldn't blame myself.

"earth to jimin." i heard someone whisper in my ear, their voice was deep and sensual, something about it made my heart race and my blood rush. i turned my head to see that it was taehyung. how stupid was i? he was the only one with me so it couldn't have been anyone else.

"yeah..? i'm sorry, i was just thinking." i mumbled, lowering my head. i felt so embarrassed, probably for no reason. well, probably because he caught me spacing out. i didn't space out often, but sometimes i did and when i did, it was very hard for me to snap out of it.

"hey beautiful, keep your head up." he begged, his voice becoming whiny and even more deep, i sighed and slowly lifted my head up. "good boy." he smirked down at me and i couldn't contain my blush any longer.

"whatever you say taehyung." i reply, as i get out of the car and i'm met with your typical 'rich guy' mansion. it was stupid how all theses rich people spend all their bottomless money on a house. i rolled my eyes, i wasn't all that impressed. at least the yard was pretty and the house looked clean, it was black on the outside, and it looked very modern, with windows all over the house, but it was enough that i would feel comfortable at the least.


End file.
